Afraid of the Dark
by Isabeau-Molly
Summary: Cross over between DPSmallville. Sam is working at the Daily Planet and strange things start to happen when Danny decides to come and visit. See what happen when a ghost and Kryptonian come together. Better summary on my bio. Rated T for safety. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the new and improved fan fiction by phantomdreamer1018!!

Kinda self absorbed, huh?

OK, what about, Enjoy the thrills and chills of Afraid of the Dark by phantomdreamer1018!

Boooorrrrrrrring. Fine I give up! Just enjoy the story about what happens when you mix a ghost with a Kryptonian!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Smallville because if I did, Tom Welling would never be wearing clothes!!! ; - )

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooo

Chapter One

Daniel Fenton felt that there was not going to be enough oxygen in the elevator to last the ride with all these people shoved together in the confined space traveling up and down in the Daily Planet. He had never seen so many people lodged into an elevator before and wasn't sure he ever wanted to again. Danny thought once again that it would have been so much easier to just phase into the building and find Sam. But thinking again phasing through the walls into a place jam packed with reporters and photographers wasn't probably the best considering only a limited amount of people knew his identity and he wanted to keep it that way. So it looked like he would be taking the Elevator from Hell whenever he entered the Daily Planet.

The crowded elevator doors opened letting a mass of people out, allowing him the space to breath for a moment, but then those people were replaced with other people and so it continued. Danny was now pushed to the back of large box made of steel and glass. Suddenly a brief case caught between the sliding doors and in walked a petite blonde with bright green eyes and full lips. She looked up and noticed him across the elevator, considering he was towering over the majority of the elevators occupants at the height of 6'2.

She smiled at him as she weaved her way through the crowd toward him. "So," She said as she leaned up against the wall next to him. "You a new reporter or photographer?"

"Neither, actually." He said having to look down at her. "I'm looking for an old friend."

"Really who? I may be able to help you find them. I know a few people."

"Well, her name is Samantha Manson, but I'm sure people know her better as,"

"Sam!" She exclaimed suddenly as her face brightened.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Danny asked as he brushed a piece of his jet black hair away from his turquoise eyes. He was surprised at the woman's exclamation about Sam.

"I'm actually really good friends with her. Been friends since she joined here out of college. Us reporters stick together you know? I'm Chloe Sullivan."

"Danny Fenton. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand for him to shake as he noticed her perfectly manicured nails that were painted a bright, classy red. She grinned as a ding echoed in the small cabin. "Ah, perfect timing this is our floor." The elevator screeched to a stop as the doors slide open. They both struggled through the crowd so they could get out in the right floor. He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered a cleared space. Chloe laughed knowingly, "You know, it's normally not that crowded but you came on a Monday morning, with a criminal on the loose." She patted his shoulder in a sisterly manner. "Next time take the stairs." She suggested.

As they continued walking along the rows of desk Chloe ended up talking non stop. "I've never met any of Sam's friends from her home town. It seems that she wants to keep them away from me. Actually, I think I did meet one before Puck or Huck or something like that."

"Tucker," Danny immediately corrected wondering when Tuck had a time to come and visit. Man, it had been so long since the three of them had been together. It had been for years, since high school graduation. They emailed back and forth every once in a while. It was amazing how distant they had become. Sam had moved to Metropolis to study journalism and pursue a career at her favorite news paper the Daily Planet. Tucker had moved soon after to a larger community studying and developing new technology.

From what he heard last he was working on developing voice activations on everything, Tuck had decided his hands could be used for more important things then making a sandwich or turning on his music.

"Yeah, that was his name." Chloe continued, completely oblivious to Danny's wandering thoughts. "He was in a real hurry. Supposedly he had got a date with Brianna on the third floor. But he seemed nice and Sam was happy."

"Well that's always good to hear."

"Yeah, she has been very happy lately."

"Chloe!" A young man exclaimed as he ran up behind them. He was shorter than Danny, well most people were shorter than he was, and he wasn't exactly the normal height. The young man had sandy blond colored hair and laughing light blue eyes. He had an envelope in his hand as he turned a look that could only be described as amused wonder. "Wow, you a lot like Clark Kent."

"Jimmy," Chloe addressed the man turning his attention from Danny to her. Chloe batted his shoulder playfully as the guy named Jimmy leaned over and kissed her.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Jimmy, I'd like to introduce you to Danny Fenton."

"Oh hi." He switched the envelope to his other side as he firmly grasped Danny's hand in a strong handshake. "Jimmy Olsen, at your service."

"Nice to meet you Jimmy. I'm sorry, but are you sure that we are on the right floor."

"Chloe, you are going to love me." Chloe eyed the envelope suspiciously as she turned her green eyed gaze back to Jimmy's pale blue ones.

"Why, what's in the envelope?" A pleasing smile lit his face as her face widened into a beautiful, full fledged smile as she looked at the pictures inside. "No, you didn't,"

"Oh, yes I did. All the names and crime scene photos of the latest criminal attacker."

"Oh, my god! This was classified information. No other paper has gotten this much information on these attacks yet. How'd you?"

"I called in a few favors."

"You're amazing." She said as she turned to kiss Jimmy. Danny cleared his throat, knowing that he had been completely forgotten. "Oh, sorry Danny. Sam's on this floor, I swear."

"Sam? As in Sam Manson?" Jimmy looked up from Chloe to Danny. They nodded in acknowledgment. He let a crooked smile crease his features as he said. "Nice girl. Talented writer too.

Plus, not bad to look at either."

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Umph, I should have learned that by now. Never say those words in front of your girlfriend." She elbowed him again.

"Never say that in front of your girlfriend either."

Chloe got in position to elbow him again. "Hey, I just gave you your story, remember?"

Chloe rolled her beautiful green eyes. They really were amazing. They were light enough for him to tell they were not colored contacts. They held amusement, intelligence, and mystery all at the same time making them fascinating to look at.

"Yeah, yeah, come on. I still need to get Danny to Sam's desk." The trio continued to walk amongst the desks. "Ah, here we are."

"Yes, Ms. Hovernich, I understand. Right an alien is right over Luthercorp. Right. Yeah, got your number. Thanks for the tip." Sam's voice hadn't changed much. It was a little deeper, but not by much. From the behind, she had grown out her raven colored hair so that it hung halfway down her back. It had a slight curl at the ends but otherwise it was straight. The ends of her hair were dipped in a deep purple. "Hey Sam." Chloe said as she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, Chloe, I'm glad you stopped by. Can you believe it another report of an alien sighting? Seriously, do these people even think that even if someone did take their story, that it would get passed publishing? I'm mean seriously," Her voice wandered off as she turned around to see Danny smiling behind Chloe. "Danny!" She yelled in excitement and stood up to give him a hug. As she got out of the chair, Danny realized she had let a little loose with her Goth theme, wearing a black jacket with a turquoise pin stripped, button up shirt over a white tank top. Her pants were tight fitting, dark washed blue jeans as her shiny blue ballet slippers shined from under the bottom of the pants. She also was wearing a scarlet colored lipstick inside of the purple she wore all through high school. "Oh my god, you have gotten so tall! I must be shrinking, because last time I saw you I came up to about the top of your nose, now I'm up to your shoulders. Man, how long has it been?"

"Four years." He said as she gently unwound herself from his arms, a little hesitantly. Her eyes hadn't changed at all. They were still big, bright and purple. Not many people had the bragging right to purple eyes, but they reminded him of home and welcome and love that he felt for her so long ago.

"Wow, has it really been that long?"

"Yep." He responded as he looked down at her. "I've missed you." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. She looked a little surprised at such a comment. They had been a thing at the end of sophomore year, but that hadn't lasted long. She had no idea why, but she got into journalism and he was always fighting ghosts. It had been a long time, but she still couldn't think about how handsome he looked with his black hair styled so his bangs would slightly hang in his face and brush his neck. Sam noticed that his eyes were a bright turquoise that matched the vibrancy of the color in her shoes. He had gotten so tall! She couldn't believe it, she felt so small beside him and she had to wonder what had brought him to Metropolis.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

This is my first Danny Phantom fan fiction, so please be gentle :- ) Please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know that this chapter is long over due, but my mind has been racing at the speed of light lately. Other stories and school! Ugh! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm excited about this chapter so really quick, I dont own DP or Smallville, I would love the bragging rights though!

OOOoooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooo

"So, why are you here?" Sam asked as she offered him a seat across from her desk.

"Quick and to the point are we?"

Danny was rewarded with a laugh as she turned in her chair with wheels on it toward him. "Hey, I'm a busy woman now, you know with the journalism thing?" She smiled and

he almost forgot himself for a moment. "Yeah, right, the journalism thing. So, what do you really do here?"

She leaned over the desk as her arms crossed under her chest giving him a nice veiw of how she filled out since highschool. He shook his head to distract his vision. "Well, I fight all the

other journalist to get a story that will please the big one. That's one of the reasons I'm best friend's with Chloe Sullivan."

"Hey," Chloe laughed as she walked forward to stand next to where Danny was sitting. "I'm not that big here, I still have to fight like everyone else."

"Yeah but it helps that you have been working here a long, long time."

"I've been here for about 5 years. Anyways, I know that your my friend just because I get you stories that appease the big one, so, there's a press confrence with the man who

witnessed Janie Handerson's attack. And look what I have." Chloe leaned over her shoulder into her bag as she transferred the manilla envelope with the photos in it to her other

arm. As she came back up she revealed a shiny press pass and a grin passed by her lips. "I get to go, do you want to come? I know the whole meeting old friends thing is big, but this

is a great opportunity." She looked at Danny and smiled. "If you don't want to come fine, but,"

Sam bite her lower lip and looked at him and then back at her. "No, I want to go, but I don't want to leave you all alone, Danny."

"Hey, I can handle myself. I don't need a babysitter."

"Yeah, but still, Metropolis is a little nasty to new comers with no knowledge of the city, especially for a small town kid. Even if you think that you can 'handle yourself'." The last

words told him that she thought that even with ghost powers he couldn't handle himself. "You know, I know a small town kid who did fairly well in the city the first time he," Chloe stopped

as her eyes sparkled, "Clark."

"What?" Sam and Danny asked at the same time.

"I think that he would be fine with a tour guide."

"Listen I don't need a babysit-,"

"No, it's not a babysiter, it's a tour guide and I'm sure he will be glad to come along." Chloe interrupted as she got out her cell phone.

Danny turned to look up at her. "Look, thanks, but," Then he felt a warm hand cover his.

"Please, Danny. I really don't want you to be alone on your first day in Metropolis. Clark's a good guy. Please, for me?" She fluttered her thick black lashes at him as an innocent look

covered her face. He said grudgedly, "Fine," She smiled as her face lit up and she looked back up at Chloe.

"Now, all we have left is to get him in on it." The girls smiled at each other as she left to call Clark.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooo

"Yeah, Chloe," A deep baritone voice rung in her ear through the small cell phone.

"Hi, I'm doing fine how are you?" Chloe said.

"Sorry. What do you need?"

"Do you think you can come over to the Daily Planet?" Before she even finished the question a burst of air came from behind her, causing some of her blonde locks to follow in

it's wake. She sighed and shook her head as she turned to face superhero, Clark Kent. "Can you do me a slight favor?"

The tall man's blue eyes rolled as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I guess. What is it?"

"I need you to show Danny around town until Sam and I get back from a press confrence." He leaned over to see who she was talking about and noticed the guy who was talking to the

girl named Sam. He had met Sam once when she had come to Smallville with Chloe. Clark raised one eyebrow as he exclaimed, "I'm not going to babysit."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Like I told him, it's not babysitting, it's just giving him a tour. Maybe you could even take him to Smallville."

"That might be a problem, considering, I didn't bring a car because I thought this was important." She huffed at his tone, but then looked at him in a pleading way.

"Please, Clark. Just this once?"

"Just this once?" He mocked. "It's never just this once."

"Please?"

"Fine. How long do you think you'll be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." Chloe hugged him as she grinned. "Thanks, it really does mean alot."

"Let's go meet him."

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooo

Sorry, it took so long, but it's here. Please enjoy and keep R&R- ing.


	3. Chapter 3

For all of those who thought that I had abandoned you, I would just like to say that I am back and very sorry. I have had extreme writer's block FOR-EV-ER and I have finally got some substantial writing time. To make up for lost time this chapter is really, REALLY long. So, without further or do, here is the next chapter of "Afraid of the Dark."

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own anything. (but a few minor characters. Hey, a girl's got to have a little imagination!)

OOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOO

CHAPTER THREE

"Thank you all for coming. The press conference will begin in about ten to fifteen minutes." An older man with a buzz cut hair style that only showed a few patches that had gone gray on his head. His voice was rough from years of smoking and sounded as if he was trying to talk after just coughing. He was wearing his Metropolis police uniform and was well known as the "City's Bloodhound", for his ability to solve what had otherwise been deemed 'unsolvable' cases. Sam had developed a relationship early on with him when she kept appearing at his crime scenes. He had learned to think of her more of as a daughter than anything. He decided this after she had helped him solve his last case. This case was turning out to be one of the 'unsolvable'.

Captain Gallagher Elroy shook his head in a stiff nod and his black eyes scanned over the conference room in the Metropolis police building. He walked back from the podium to a solid door, where about a dozen other police officers, detectives, and such stood along with the main man that the press had come to see. A man that had witnessed one of the new crimes. A reporter would, and probably will kill for an exclusive with the man.

Sam and Chloe stood by the edge of the large crowd of reporters and photographers along with other camera crews. They bounced a little when they tried to move forward a little bit. After being pushed back for the third time,  
Chloe huffed and stated, "I should have brought Jimmy along with me."

"Why?" Sam asked. "There has to be at least three photographers here from the Daily Planet here already."

"No, not because of that." Chloe said as she returned to stand next to Sam. She brushed a piece of blond hair away from her face and continued. "He has a certain way of getting what he wants no matter what. He would have no problem leading us to the front of the pack." She sighed again. "Men."

Sam raised one of her black eyebrows suggestively. "Ah, but what is the most powerful when trying to fight against the men?"

Chloe smiled mischievously and they answered at the same time. "Women." They laughed and decided to test their new weapon out. "Well, excuse me, but me and my partner, here can not see over your large broad shoulder." Sam complimented lightly while putting forth a flirtatious smile and batting her eyelashes a few time. Chloe followed suit as well. The man turned around to face them and smiled gladly stepping aside to let them through after being complimented. "Piece of cake." The younger reporter grinned.

The result of their effort brought them to the middle of the room where they were easily able to see everything that was going on without having to squint. They smiled at their success when a man walked up and pushed a phone number into Sam's hand.

"If you are ever looking for a more passionate story."

He melted into the crowd seamlessly and Chloe chuckled, "Oh yeah, that one was new."

"Hey, who knows?" Sam questioned, a wicked quirk gleaming in her violet eyes. "He could turn out to be Prince Charming."

"Yeah, Prince Charming minus the charm and adding the cheese." Sam batted her arm playfully.

They didn't even notice that a man wearing a tan trench coat and a costume hat with a red feather sticking on top of it came up beside them. "Hey Chloe. Sam." The man stated. His eyes were pitch black to the point that you couldn't locate where his pupils were and they scanned both of the women up and down. He had chestnut colored hair that was worn in a longer style so that it brushed against the top of his sleek shoulders. He smiled down at them revealing teeth almost as pale as his skin.

"Hey Randy." Chloe replied hesitantly. Sam just nodded in acknowledgment. Although Chloe was talking to him, his eyes stayed glued on her. He kept eye contact with her the entire time until she finally looked away.

Randall Roach was one of the emerging photographers at the Daily Planet. He was young, about as old as she. He had only been there for two months and had already landed a front page story. Some photographers work their entire lives and never get that privilege. But something about him wasn't right. Something was just…off, if you know what I mean?

Something in her gut made her feel uneasy when she was around him. And she was around him a lot. Randy always made comments about how the camera loved her and how unique her purple eyes were. He almost had as much talent behind the lens as he did in creeping her out.

"You here for the story to?" His gaze finally wavered from hers and turned to Chloe. "Mmm, yes. I wanted to get a couple shots." He motioned to his camera. It was actually a really old one, like one that you would have seen during the thirties.

"Woah, that thing has got to be almost 70 years old." Chloe mentioned.

"Yes, that's about right. I only bring her out for special occasions."

"What's so special about now?" Sam asked him. Randy turned to her again and continued staring. "She always had the power to bring out the real person behind the mask and I thought his would be the perfect opportunity to find out who this guy really is."

"I see," She replied. Captian Elroy came out along with about another dozen or two officers following behind him. Randy smiled as he said, "I think that I'm going to try to get a better shot."

He left then as the officer started to talk. Sam now didn't try to repress a shiver. "You cold?" Chloe asked.

"No, just something about that guy…"

"Yeah, he kind of gives off a creep vibe, but he's a creepy gifted photographer, so he makes it up in the end."

"I hope your right."

Sam and Chloe then both got out their small notebooks along with pens to start writing notes and questions as the Captain started to talk.

"We are all here for the same purpose today, ladies and gentlemen. There is a new kind of criminal on the streets today and we are trying to find him. At this time all the information that we can release is based solely on facts. During the past three weeks, three people have been put into comas. We do not know how since there are no physical injuries and in one case the person was seen just fine 15 minutes before she was found. In the past week, another person has been attacked and we have found a witness. At first, I didn't believe him and you probably wont either, but we have that he is a reliable source and that this case is different than any cases that we have ever had before. So, I would like to introduce Leonardo Capsicums."

The room started to vibrate with the sound of muffled comments as a man stepped forward to the mic. Stand. He looked to be in his late thirties, early forties with thick black hair and brown eyes. He looked back to Captain Elroy quickly and received a nod and he cleared his throat to start to talk. "Hello, my name is Leo Capsicums. On Sunday of this month on the 23, I watched a woman being attacked. She was young and vibrant. Even from where I was standing I could tell that she was beautiful."

Sam noticed that all of the unease from before was starting to vanish and he was beginning to get into a flow.

"Then suddenly, a man that I couldn't see jumped out of nowhere and started to talk to her. She smiled and then nodded her head at something he had said. She then posed near the wall where she was found and then man took out a camera as if he was going to take a picture of her,

"And then, something unbelievable happened. I didn't believe it at first when I saw it. As soon as he took the photo, I saw this bright blue light come from the woman. Out of the woman. It seemed as if it was almost sucked out of her. Her mouth opened as if she was going to scream, but no sound came out. She crumpled to the ground and then the man was illuminated with the light until it sunk in beneath his coat." Mr. Capsicum paused for a moment and then froze.

"I know how this must look. I'm sure. I had to look it over a few times myself. But I know it was real because at the end, he turned toward me as if it were fate. He stared at me and I could clearly see his face. Then,"

Suddenly, the faint click of a camera could be heard and a flash could be seen. Chloe and Sam watched in horror as what the man had just gotten done describing came to life. But, the light wasn't blue. It was a dull brown color and at first it extended from his feet to his head, but it was sucked out of him. The room was turned to chaos as Mr. Capsicum fell toward the ground in a solid movement as if unable to move himself. His eyes were still open and still fixated on something. Neither Sam nor Chloe could pinpoint what and who had done this.

So much confusion was going on at once. Some reporters and photographers ran out of the building. All the cops jumped into action at once, all leaning forward toward the man or calling in for back up. A few reporters with camera crews were trying to film and photographers were taking pictures. Random flashes seemed to be everywhere, but nobody knew where the light of the man had gone to.

"Sam!" Chloe called, realizing that her and Sam had been separated. She couldn't be wasting time. Clark needed to know about this. Chloe had an act for being able to spot meter freak action a mile away and this one was as obvious as if a pink elephant had just entered the room. "Sam!" She then noticed Sam near the front of the room, near Mr. Capsicum. Chloe debated what to do, if she should leave and get Clark or go to Sam. She decided on the former and knew that Sam would be okay.

She quickly text messaged Sam to tell her to meet her at the Daily Planet later and that she had something to do. She knew that her phone was off, so she would get the message later.

Meanwhile, Sam was up front and center. "Please, miss, we don't have time for this." The captain yelled toward her from where he was kneeling next to the limp body of Leonardo Capsicum. "Captain, it's me, Sam Manson."

The captain looked up and regarded her stiffly. "Miss Manson, thank you for your offer, but we don't need any help.."

"Did you see where the man went off to?"

"Stay out of this, Sam." He gruffly yelled. "Where is that ambulance?!"

"On its way, sir." One of the younger officers stated.

"So, you did see where he was going?" She asked suspiciously.

"No. God damn it! Where is the ambulance?"

"It's on its way, Captain." The same officer replied.

"I didn't see anything. If I did, wouldn't you think that I would have sent somebody after them? I am not a complete idiot. Stay out of this, Sam!"

"But, sir,"

"Go!" He thundered at her. She turned and started to jog out, looking for anyone who was acting suspicious. No body jumped out at her, but one other thing worried her.

This was a ghost. This thing that was hurting people had to be from the Ghost Zone, which meant that she needed to get a hold of Danny. And fast. She looked at her phone and saw that Chloe had already left and that they were supposed to meet at the Daily Planet. Good, that meant she had time to work.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

I hope that you enjoyed and I once again apologize for this coming so late. I promise the next chapters should be coming up quicker and please R&R!!

-Molly


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support. I noticed that I have had over 400 hits on this story and only 8 reviews, so I ask respectfully that you please review if you like it and have any suggestions. Even flames, if you feel the urge. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Smallville, but wouldn't it be cool if I did?

OOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooo

_A little while before…_

Both boys were standing in front of the Daily Planet. Lots of people were running past them in a hurry to get from place to place.Clark stood next to this new kid in silence. They both stared at each other, assessing what was going on and how they had gotten into this mess in the first place. 

Clark lifted his finger, a breath coming in as if he was going to say something. He dropped it and sighed. Danny sighed as well. Oh yeah, and he never remembered any tour guides that were ever this silent. Silent babysitters, he had a plenty.

"So, um, Danny, right?" Clark questioned.

"Umm-hmm." Danny responded though it sounded like more of just a low rumble in his chest. "And Clark?"

"Yeah," he said. This was getting them nowhere. They both stood silently next to each other in front of the building. A young woman walked up in front of them and smiled. "Ah, so the Daily Planet has gone for some new guards, huh?"

The woman has hazel eyes and curly light brown hair fell over her shoulders. She smiled up at them and placed her hands on her hips. You could almost smell the 'piss me off and I'll kick your ass' vibe coming off of her. Danny smiled dumbly and Clark glared.

"Funny Lois." 

"I thought it was. So, Smallville, who's your partner in crime? Is this a long lost twin?"

Clark glared again and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look intimidating and to most people it would have probably made them pee their pants. The woman named Lois just smiled mischievously. 

A crooked grin creased her features as she went to shake his hand. "Lois Lane." Danny shook her hand and introduced himself. "Danny Fenton."

"Nice to meet you. So you two aren't brothers?"

They both looked at each other and realized they probably could have past as brothers. They were both over 6 feet tall, had chiseled features and rich, thick black hair. They both even had bright blue eyes. 

"Not that we know of. The names Maddie and Jack Fenton ring any bells?"

"Nope," Clark responded.

"Then, we are not brothers because I know for a fact that those two, unfortunately are my parents, which my mother reminds me close to everyday."

"So you live with your parents?" Lois asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"No, no, no." Danny laughed. "I got out of that house as soon as I turned eighteen."

"Which was what, two months ago?" Lois teased as her arms crossed over her chest.

"Four years ago."

"Wow, such a baby face for such an old man."

"Hey, I never said I was old. Just old enough where I don't have to get student ticket at plays and fairs." Danny defended himself. He was starting to understand why Clark was still glaring.

"Sorry," her eyebrows both lifted this time and she shook her head. "But do you think that you could abandon your post for just a minute to let me in or is there a password needed?"

"Lois," Clark growled in warning.

"Oh no, I have angered the Daily Planet bouncer. Maybe if I work a little harder you guys would start beating each other, then I could sneak in the bomb."

"Lois," they both warned this time.

"Yes, two for the price of one." She smiled smugly and walked between the two of them. Danny laughed a little. "Lois Lane." He shook his head.

"I would watch your back if you are going after her because either she or her boyfriend will kick that ass of yours."

"Oh, boyfriend? Would that be you?" Danny asked. He wasn't really going to try to hook up with the woman that had just compared them to bouncers and him to kid just out of high school. But he could see Clark and Lois.

"No, I sort of like someone else."

"Chloe?"

"No," he shook his head. "We're just friends."

"Oh really?" Danny questioned suspiciously. He knew what 'we're just friends' really meant. He'd been there, done that.

"Yes really. What are you going for Chloe?"

"No, she's with that guy, Timmy, isn't she?" He asked. Clark simply nodded his head. "Jimmy and yes. Here let's start walking. I'm supposed to be giving you a tour." So, they started to walk down the sidewalk.

"So, where you from?" Clark asked as they were walking along the side of the street. The streets of Metropolis may be nothing compared to big cities like New York, but they still were crowded. "Amity Park over in Illinois."

"Small town boy too?"

"Yeah, but nothing like they put on T. V. shows. Our town wasn't hick and didn't ever follow the rules for normal small towns." _Yeah, a large number of ghost attacks and trying to save the world every once in awhile_, Danny thought, _qualified for being 'abnormal'._

"Me too. But Smallville is a hick town. I actually grew up on a farm, but, like your town, it really wasn't very stereotypical." _Unless, you consider, meter infected people running around causing problem and the occasion saving the world 'stereotypical',_ Clark thought.

"BREAKING NEWS: The press conference that was in secession this afternoon was attacked."

Both of the young men swerved from where they had just passed to look into the T.V. store where they saw the screen was bouncing from side to side. It was aimed at first at a small blond reporter and then turned to see that it was at the podium where it looked like the entire police force was standing around one area. "Sam,"

"Chloe," They said at the same time. "That is where they went right?"

"Yeah," Both sets of blue eyes were focused on the T. V. to see if they could find the pair in the screen. "I don't see them."

"Wait, wait," Danny said as he spotted a young woman standing by the police officers. She was arguing with one of the police officers and her black hair fell down her back with the ends dipped in bright purple. "I see Sam."

"Where?" Clark asked as they both pulled close to the glass. Danny tapped the glass when the camera flicked over the podium again. "There."

"I see her which means that Chloe can't be far behind."

"I'm going to get her." Danny told Clark. 

"I am too. But I'll think I'll catch a cab."

"Yeah, a cab. I'll get one too." Danny knew that he was going to go ghost. "Alone."

"Me too." Clark said, knowing that he was actually going to super speed run over there.

They both went separated there different ways. Danny ran into the alley and went ghost. He had long abandoned the jumpsuit now going for just a pair of jeans and a tight fitted t-shirt with DP stitched into the corner. He still wore gloves and boots. He grew out of the jumpsuit a long time ago and had to get rid of it. 

"Going Ghost." He said as he quickly changed into a man with glowing green eyes and snow white hair. He then shot off into the sky to find same.

Meanwhile, Clark just looked back and forth and then started to run. Everyone around him froze. Though not literally, he was just moving so fast that everything else around had slowed down. He was trying to get to the building as quickly as he could.

Then his cell phone beeped, signaling he had a text message. Without slowing down, he read it. Luckily, it was from Chloe. But the next words made him run faster. "Definite Meter Freak action." Clark picked up the pace to get to Chloe.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Thank you guys for your kind words of encouragement and I would like to take this time to say a special thanks to: Cute in Pruple, Manyara, Risika135, Souliu, crimsonshrouds, and Em Phantom. Please keep R&R-ing. 


	5. Chapter 5

My muse on this story is kicking some serious booty and so here comes the next chapter! I just want to warn the people who read this that I may be going on a break for awhile (speech, school, and I'm in a musical too, so, AHHHHH!) Okay, I'm good now. Just to give you a heads up. 

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Danny Phantom or Smallville.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

Chloe stood in front of the building, trying to stay standing as the chaos continued. A rush of air brushed by her and she thought at first it was the ambulance, but then Clark stood beside her. "How did you?"

"I was walking with Danny and we past by a T.V. This press conference is big news." Clark raised an eyebrow as his blue eyes seemed to bore into her. 

Chloe shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It just sorta happened."

"It just sorta happened? That's all I get?" She looked back and forth and moved to closer to the wall to talk to him. 

"Clark, I have never seen anything like this. And I've seen a lot."

"Yeah, I know." He took her by the shoulders. "What happened?"

She shook her head. Her blond locks fell against her cheeks, (a/n, I always liked her hair better shorter, like it was in season 3). "It was like the life was sucked out of this guy. He said that is what he saw happen to the latest victim, Janie, making me think that that is what is happening to all those people."

"Start at the beginning," He instructed.

"He, he was talking and then, I saw heard this strange clicking noise."

"A 'clicking' noise? Were you able to identify what it was?" Clark asked. 

She shook her head in a no motion and her eyebrows scrunched together as she deep in thought. "No, but the room was full with all kinds of people. So, it may not have mattered." She shook it off, but her face was still tense along with the rest of her body. 

Clark rubbed her slim shoulder in reassurance. "We'll figure it out." He promised. "This is a pattern. I don't think that this will be the last attack."

"If there is going to be another one, where do you think that he is going strike next?"

Clark shrugged his shoulder when heard a scream of pain as he saw a woman fall onto the cross walk. She fell hard to the ground. No one was stopping to help her up. The light changed quickly and then he was able to hear the screeching of car wheels on the road. He whipped around as he saw a woman was still on the ground and moaning in agony holding onto her ankle. She was about to be run over by a car. He heard Chloe's breath catch in her chest. "What?" He asked.

"It Sam," Clark turned quickly and ran with super speed to her. The car was approaching her steadily out of control. Sam turned away trying to move when the car was only a few inches away from hitting her. She screamed as she braced herself for the impact.

Clark ran faster knowing that he wasn't going to make it in time. Right before he could reach her, he noticed that she had been lifted from the ground and he saw a flash of white hair and black material. Clark stood, stunned as he watched the two fly up into the sky. He momentarily forgot about the car. The car horn beeped and he heard the person slam onto the breaks. He turned quickly and was hit by the car head on.

Thanks to his super powers, he wasn't even hit farther into the street. Actually, the most damage was done to the car. But that didn't mean that he didn't fell the impact. It hurt his stomach like he had been punched.

The man who was driving wasn't hurt at all either, which was unusual for the average human being. Clark looked into the car and the man's eyes were completely black. He was wearing a brown trench coat and was wearing what looked to be an old hat with a feather sticking out of it. 

Some people had stopped to see what had happened. It wasn't everyday that you were able to see a man have his life sucked out of him, then watch a woman be picked up by a flying man, along with a head on collision where neither of the ones involved were hurt. 

Clark leaned over the car. "Are you alright?" He called. The man didn't respond as he double took all of his surroundings. He didn't respond. "Hey, sir, you okay?"

The man still didn't respond. Then suddenly, with great difficulty, the car was able to speed away. "Hey!" Clark yelled angrily. 

Chloe ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The man. The man that saved Sam."

"Wasn't that you?" She asked, confusion glowing in her green eyes.

"No." He shook his head. "This man, with white hair and a black outfit came down just before I grabbed her. He picked her up and just flew away."

"Flew away? You're joking." Chloe said as they crossed the street. People weren't staring now or else they were avoiding him now.

He shook his head. "I've never seen him before. Do you think that it is just a coincidence that this man appeared with powers right after these attacks?"

Chloe pondered this awhile. "It may not be, but why would he save someone who was in danger when he is attacking people himself?"

Clark shrugged. "Guilty conscience."

Chloe hit him on the shoulder. "I don't think that this is a coincidence, but I don't think that it would be that obvious. We need to look deeper."

"I don't need to look any deeper." He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "This new guy is bad news."

She smiled suddenly, taking him aback for a second. "This guy just stole your thunder."

He glared at her. "No he didn't."

"Yes he did." She argued. "I thought you would have gotten over that after the Green Arrow and the rest of the Justice League appeared."

"He didn't steal my thunder. He stole Sam if you hadn't noticed."

She shook her head. "Fine. I bet that he dropped her off somewhere. I have her cell phone. I'll just ask her where I need to drive."

Clark continued to glare at her and at the rest of the people. "Stop, you're scaring people." She motioned as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. 

"I don't like it." Chloe sighed while he just grunted and stomped down the street.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOOooooooOOOOO

Okay, I hope you enjoyed. It is a little more rushed than my other chapters, but I have memorizing to do! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Thanks; Manyara, Soului, crimsonshrouds, Cute in Pruple, Em Phantom, and Risika135.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you very much for your positive response! I really appreciate all that you have said. So, after a long break (which I would like to apologize for) here is the next chapter in Afraid of the Dark!

OOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

_"Who could have caused this? Could it have been a ghost? A new weapon developed by Luthercorp?" _Sam's thoughts were lost as she was hustled across the street. Suddenly, someone jumped in front of her and made her fall down with a squeal of surprise. "Jerk!" She yelled from the ground. She felt blood drip from her forehead. "Lovely," She complained as she wiped some of it away.

Sam sighed and tried to stand, but was greeted by intense pain from her ankle. She moaned and fell back on to the hard ground. "Just what I need a broken ankle in the middle of the street." Her lilac eyes widened as she looked around frantically for help. "In the middle of the street!"

People were just walking over her and avoiding her. She sighed as she tried to stand once more. She almost made it all the way up when her ankle rolled and she was back on the ground.

She was breathing heavily now. She closed her eyes and bit her lip and tried to regulate her breathing when the unmistakable sound of screeching car tires sounded as if it was closing in on her. She looked up to see the front bumper of a car coming up to her quickly. Even if her ankle wasn't broken, Sam knew that she wouldn't have enough time to get out of the way. Sam held her breath as the ascending car came plummeting at her. She braced herself for the impact. The feeling of her leaving her body. At least the broken ankle would be the least of her problems.

But instead of feeling the car rush over her, she instantly felt two cold arms surround her and she felt her body leaving the ground. Her eyes were still closed until she looked down and realized that she was flying. Not really her, but the being who had a hold of her. A being that felt familiar. She opened her eyes and looked up and was greeted by intense emerald eyes.

"Danny," She breathed a sigh of relief. Sam dug her head into his broad chest. It felt soft and hard at the same time. Her cheek was next to cotton and muscle. She smiled slightly.

"When did you lose the spandex?"

Danny gave her a look that expressed that he thought she may have gone crazy. "Are you okay? You were almost run over by an out of control car and you respond by asking me about my fashion choices?"

She laughed a little, but her eyes were still wide like they could still see the car approaching her and her normally calm hair was frizzed out to the point that the lavender tips were sticking straight out.

"A delayed reaction of terror. I think that I may be falling into hysterics."

"Do you need me to slap you?" He asked with a quiver of a smile on his lips. She giggled a little. "No, don't be silly." Then she clung closer to him.

God, she missed this. God, she missed _him_. She always thought that they had been in love during high school. Their relationship didn't work out because she believed that they weren't ready for each other. And who could be ready for love when you are only 14, 15, 16 years old. But she was ready now and who just happened to appear but her long time sweetheart, Daniel Fenton.

She looked up to see him grinning goofily. "What?"

"This is just like old times." He stated simply as they continued to fly over head.

"Yeah, just like old times." She looked down to the streets of Metropolis. It was beautiful. The streets were alive with people, considering the average work day was over. People were freely charging the sidewalks. Restaurants were opening and becoming busy and the people looked like tiny specks. There was nothing like this feeling, she thought. Nothing could even compare.

"Sam, where is the hospital?" He questioned, disrupting her thoughts.

"Just a few blocks from where we are flying over now. You can't miss it."

He nodded.

"So, you didn't answer my original question. When did we lose the tights?" Sam asked as she looked up at him.

Danny looked at her in dismay. "First of all, it was a jumpsuit, not tights. Secondly, you didn't expect me to wear that forever. And thirdly, I like the new look."

"But you are missing your patch that I made."

"No, I'm not. It's right over my heart, just smaller to accommodate the new look." He stated.

"Oh, okay." She turned to just lean her head into his chest and then she sighed contently.

"How's your head?" He asked then as he lightly stroked his fingers over where her forehead was starting to scab over. "Not as bad as my ankle." She complained.

Danny looked down to see her foot dangling limply. "Do you think it's broken?"

"I thought so at first, but now, I think that it may just be sprained. A severe sprain though."

"Does it hurt to move it?"

"No, not at all. It feels as great as a spring day and I wanted to stay on the ground in the middle of the road because I had decided to go cloud gazing." Sam frowned at him, surprised that sarcasm wasn't literally dripping out of her mouth like slobber from a dog.

"Ah, nice to know you are back to your normal self." Danny remarked as he pulled her closer.

He hoped that it wasn't awkward. It didn't feel awkward to him. He thought that he was going to lose her right when she had come back into his life. He knew that they were still supposed to be the "friends", but he wanted something more.

When they went out at the end of sophomore year, he didn't have time for a relationship. He had ghost fighting and school work and on the side a devoted girlfriend. It didn't help the matter that the entire ghost zone knew of this big weakness that came in the form of a vegetarian, Goth girl with violet eyes. And if they knew that she was his weakness, she would always be in some sort of danger. Look at Betty Ross or Mary Jane Watson, those girls never had a free day and he knew that she couldn't live like that. He wouldn't let her live like that. Not because of him.

So, Danny broke up with her. He had to break it off before he became even more committed to her than he already was. But Sam saw it coming and wasn't at all surprised. They continued being friends which was sometimes hard to do. Tucker said that it was more painful for him, then for both of them combined.

But he wanted her now. He had missed her like he might have missed the sun. He still didn't want her to live in constant danger and that was the one reason why he hadn't told her that he loved her the very first moment that he saw her. But when he did see her again for the first time in four years, he thought that he was going to melt.

But he wouldn't make her live like that. Danny had decided that a long time ago. It would be the most selfish thing on earth if he let himself fall back in love with her and then she would always be kidnapped, threatened, tortured, maybe even almost being killed all the time.

So, he, Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom, would _not _fall back in love with Samantha Manson. He would not. He would not. He would not.

"Danny," the soft sound of Sam's voice penetrated right through his thoughts.

"I wont." He said sternly.

Her purple eyes fluttered in confusion. "What?"

Danny shook his head. "Nothing. What?"

"The hospital is right there." She pointed.

"Yeah, right, hospital." Danny muttered as he swooped down outside of the doors of the Emergency room.

"I probably can limp in if you want to go off saving the world." Sam smiled as she sat up in his arms.

"No, the world can wait." They smiled at each other as Danny, with Sam still in his arms, walked through the automatic doors to the front desk.

OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOOoooooOOOoooooo

Well, there it is. I really appreciate the reviews. And the hits!! Can you believe that I am over 1110 last time I checked!! I can only say that the story get even better from here. I promise to update soon.

Molly


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been taking so long

Sorry it's been taking so long. I promise that I have not given up on this story. Just keep faith in me.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooo

Clark was pacing holes into the hardwood floor in Chloe's small apartment.

Chloe shook her head and sighed. He was more nervous then she was. "Do you want to talk about, or are we going to wait until you pace yourself into the apartment under mine?" She asked him with a grin.

He glared at her. That wasn't surprising.

"Would you calm down? She's going to be alright."

"But what about the other people that he has killed? Aren't you just a tiny bit worried about that, Chloe? She is your friend."

Her eyes widened. "That's a pretty big conclusion to make, Clark."

Clark stopped in the middle of the floor, mid stride. "I don't believe in coincidences, Chloe and from what I knew about you, you didn't either." He started to pace once more.

"Of course I don't. All things happen for a reason. But I get a sense that this isn't. Sam didn't scream when this guy picked her up. She would have kicked to get him to drop her if she didn't trust him. She has a strong creep-a-meter."

"A creep-a-meter?" Clark stopped once again.

"Yes, a creep-a-meter goes with the ick factor." She said calmly with a slight little grin. She rolled her eyes when Clark looked exasperated.

"Sam can tell when something or someone isn't right. She has never been wrong before."

"It doesn't matter. She seemed in serious pain when this man grabbed her. I would have been thankful for him saving me too, and I would not rely on my ick-o-meter."

"Creep-o-meter." She corrected.

"Whatever. Chloe, do you at least understand where I am coming from?" Clark persisted.

"Of course I do." Chloe dropped her head into her hands as she massaged her temples. Suddenly, her new iPhone beeped (yes, I do use product placement.)

She opened up the case to see that it was an incoming text. And that it was from Sam.

Chloe smirked as she held up the phone for Clark to see across the room. He just glared, knowing that she had been right all along much to his annoyance.

She quickly read over the information. "Sam's at the Metropolis Hospital." Chloe smirked for the next part. "She is fine."

Clark huffed in annoyance.

"She asked if we could come pick her up since she caught a ride there." Chloe looked up at Clark.

"Why haven't you ever taken me through super speed before?"

"Do we have to start this now?" Clark asked as he gripped the bridge of his nose.

She shrugged defensively. "I was just wondering." Chloe stood slowly, waltzed past an aggravated Clark and grabbed her keys off her small table off in the kitchen.

"Are you coming?" She asked. Clark sighed and caught the door as she closed it, not waiting for him to answer.

Sometimes he always wondered why he stayed friends with her.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOO

Sam looked down at the doctor as she finished wrapping her ankle. Dr. Scaso could almost pass as a model if she were only a few inches taller. She had dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes that reminded Sam of a clear day on the beach.

"That should do it." The doctor muttered as she finished wrapping her ankle gently. Dr. Scaso stood up and brushed off her knees as she stood.

"Now, I want you to stay off it for the rest of the day. After that I don't want you doing any running or anything like that. I think that you need crutches. I could show you how to use them, but you look like a girl who can handle yourself."

The doctor looked through where the door was cracked and Danny, who had turned back into Danny Fenton, was sitting anxiously on the one of the plastic seats that was almost too small for his large frame. His fingers were drumming over his legs as he continually brushed back one strand of jet black hair that would fall in front of his face. The look of worry on his face touched her deeply.

"Or, of course, you can get some help from the knight." She smirked as Sam blushed.

"I think that I can take care of myself for the most part."

Dr. Sasco nodded, but smiled knowingly. "Sure, but it doesn't hurt to have a back up."

Sam sighed. "No, it really doesn't."

"Well, I will let you young people get on your way." Dr. Sasco walked over slowly to her table and started to write on her prescription pad. "I'm going to give you a prescription for some medication in case you need it for your ankle." She handed over the small piece of paper and Sam took it greedily. Pain killers were a good thing since her ankle was starting to throb.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, it's not every day the hospital gets this much eye candy in the same day."

Sam looked questioningly at the doctor when the doctor opened the door after handing her the crutches and she noticed that Danny was standing with a tall dark figure scowling next to a blonde reporter.

Sam rolled her eyes as the doctor continued to stare. "Thanks doc,"

She limped out, rather steadily. She had cracked her knee cap once and had to deal with crutches for what seemed to be forever. "That was quick." She directed the comment to the back of a blonde head. Chloe whipped around and looked Sam up and down. "She looks fine to me."

Clark just glared. Obviously something had occurred between the two while she was flying with Danny.

She looked at Danny who had walked up to stand next to her. "You are okay, aren't you?" He asked cautiously.

Sam nodded her head.

"Good," He replied, visibly relaxing.

"Does everybody want to go back to my apartment?" She asked as she started to move closer to the doors. The others followed. Danny was standing right next to her while Clark walked next to Chloe.

"Sure," Chloe replied. Clark was still tense but he was starting to relax. His broad shoulders began to loosen.

"Here, we will meet you there." Danny said suddenly. Everyone stopped to stare at him. "We can take my car," Sam looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot on the face of the planet.

"O…Okay," Chloe looked suspiciously between the two. "Sam, why did you call me down here to bring you transportation if Danny was already here?"

"Um," Sam was trying to think of something that would not sound unbelievable. "I didn't realize that Danny had rented a car, but when I called him and told him where I was, he came over telling me after I had texted you that he had a car with him." That sounded sorta smooth, she thought to herself.

"Fine that works." She said. She wasn't completely convinced, but all good reporters were never ever completely convinced.

When those two left, Sam glared at Danny. "What the hell was that?" She asked smacking him in the leg with her crutch. "Oww," He complained.

"I hate lying to her. And now, how do you plan on getting me to a drug store and then to my apartment with out wearing out my one good leg?!"

"I thought that we could fly…" Danny suggested somewhat lightly. He gave her an innocent look.

"Fine, go change. I'll be waiting in the drop off area." She glared at him, but he simply smiled at her, causing her to break into a smile as well. She walked out the doors and waited.

A car pulled up quickly almost running a man over. "Hey!" He yelled from the ground. Sam looked back and forth. "Help! Somebody has got to help her!" A man bellowed.

"You can't park there!" A hospital security guard yelled rushing past Sam. Sam had already limped closer to the car. The man was carrying a woman bridal style as she seemed lifeless.

"Help her! Dear God, help her! Somebody! Please!" He was crying and had a death grip on the girl. He fell to his knees and he bent at the waist, weeping.

The woman was astoundingly beautiful with rich chestnut hair that fell forward.

"What is going on?" Sam asked in her reporter voice. She knelt on the ground next to him. Her purple eyes showed how hard and fast her mind was working.

He was crying and pulled her even closer to him. It looked as though this commotion had brought a group of doctors rushing to the scene. Danny, who was now Danny Phantom, came rushing out as well. Then, Clark was there and had knocked Danny into a wall so quickly that Sam didn't even see what was happening.

"What did you do to the girl?!" Clark demanded to the white haired figured, his strong hands clasped around his neck.

"Get off of me!" The white man's eyes glowed a vibrant green.

"Get off of him, Clark!" Sam yelled, still next to the man. "Danny, don't!"

"What happened to her?" Sam said to the hysterical man.

"I don't know! God, I don't know! She, she was posing and then suddenly she was gone. Lena! Lena, don't leave me!" He cried.

"Danny?" Clark looked at the white haired man and didn't believe it, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Posing? What do you mean posing?" She asked frenetically.

"Lena, my dear Lena was posing for a photographer." He collapsed, weeping.

Sam's eyes widened. "A photographer?" was her breathless response. She looked back at those two fighting. Chloe had now rushed to the scene along with the doctors that were now trying to pry the woman from the frantic man's grip. Sam was worried now. It looked like she was going to have to wait for her pain medication.

OOOOooooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooOOOO

Once again, sorry for the wait. Scary schedule is all I can say. Thanks for all my reviewers and remember reviewing is good!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, thanks for hanging in there

Hey, thanks for hanging in there. I hope that I haven't disappointed any of you readers in the last chapter considering the lack of enthusiasm. I know that I haven't been able to update as often as I would like to. Summer break is in five days, so just wait until summer and I will update on a more regular basis.

OOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooo

_Previously…_

_He was crying and pulled her even closer to him. It looked as though this commotion had brought a group of doctors rushing to the scene. Danny, who was now Danny Phantom, came rushing out as well. Then, Clark was there and had knocked Danny into a wall so quickly that Sam didn't even see what was happening._

_"What did you do to the girl?!" Clark demanded to the white haired figured, his strong hands clasped around his neck. _

_"Get off of me!" The white man's eyes glowed a vibrant green._

_"Get off of him, Clark!" Sam yelled, still next to the man. "Danny, don't!" _

"_What happened to her?" Sam said to the hysterical man._

_"I don't know! God, I don't know! She, she was posing and then suddenly she was gone. Lena! Lena, don't leave me!" He cried._

_"Danny?" Clark looked at the white haired man and didn't believe it, but he didn't loosen his grip._

_"Posing? What do you mean posing?" She asked frenetically._

"_Lena, my dear Lena was posing for a photographer." He collapsed, weeping. _

_Sam's eyes widened. "A photographer?" was her breathless response. She looked back at those two fighting. Chloe had now rushed to the scene along with the doctors that were now trying to pry the woman from the frantic man's grip. Sam was worried now. It looked like she was going to have to wait for her pain medication._

Clark glared at the thing in his super human grasp. His white teeth were clenched so his statement sounded muffled.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what you did to that girl!"

"I didn't do anything to that girl. I don't even know her. I just got here. You think that I would already be trying to get some chick."

Clark slammed him into the building even harder. "I don't like this joke. Let's try a new one. How long will it take me to smash your head through the hospital walls?"

Phantom laughed without humor, his green eyes flashing yet again. "You need to get your facts straight, Clark. I didn't do anything."

"I'll bet." He slammed Phantom even harder against the walls creating some cracks.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Phantom then grabbed Clark's arm and slammed him into the wall. "Let's switch interrogation modes, shall we?"

Clark's blue eyes flashed with surprise at being thrown so easily. It wasn't surprising; he had met meteor freaks before. But there was no smell of freak on him at all. He wasn't an alien either. What was he?

"Stop it, you two now." Sam's persistent voice broke through both of their trains of thoughts. Sam was limping next to the man who had brought in the girl. The girl was now being put on to a stretcher.

The man was leaning completely on her, making Sam sway slightly with each step. She glared at the two as Chloe was running up to the scene at first. "You are not helping anyone. Neither of you did it. I am Phantom's alibi." She said simply as she stumbled in.

Chloe looked between both men and a crowd was starting to grow. "Come on, Clark. I don't think that we are leaving the hospital quite yet."

Phantom was let go and turned slightly. Clark frowned and grabbed onto his arm pulling him into the hospital. It didn't take much since he was planning on following anyway.

"You are not leaving either. I want to talk to you." So, Chloe, Clark, and Phantom filed back into the hospital.

Sam was sitting across from the hysterical man. At least now he was starting to calm down. She was talking to him coolly, her hand busy writing onto the notepad that she had retrieved from her pocket.

"So, tell me what happened from the beginning, Mr.?"

"Andrew Parker." He said. Andrew was clutching the arms of the chair in a pattern where he would loosen then tighten, loosen than tighten.

His brown eyes were dewy and his cheeks were red. His matching brown hair was matted and fell partially into his eyes.

"Mr. Parker, if you could please continue."

"We were walking down the street, me and Lena. Just walking together. This is our first trip to Metropolis and we are planning on buying an apartment together. We are getting married in 2 years, or that is what we had hoped.

"Anyway, a man stopped us and said that we looked like a beautiful couple and asked if he could take our picture. Lena is a model, so she automatically said that we would. She is, was, sweet like that.

"So, what happened next?" Sam asked as she finally looked up from her notebook, noticing the forms of Chloe, Clark, and Danny, still in Phantom form entering the waiting room where she and Mr. Parker were talking.

"Then we posed for awhile. He then asked if she could pose by herself. You know, just because she had such a photogenic nature. She said yes and he said that he had run out of film in his camera."

"Did he load another film?" She asked not looking up.

"No," Sam looked up at this. "No, he grabbed a totally different camera. A really old one by the looks of it. A total opposite of the one that he had been using."

"Really?" Sam looked at Chloe.

"Yeah, then he took asked her to pose at this table on an outside patio in a restaurant. He took the picture and next a pink light came floating out of no where and it entered this guys camera. I look at her to see if she saw it too and noticed that she looked, dead. When I looked back up from where I had gone to help her, the photographer was gone."

Sam knew that this story had sounded eerily familiar and she now knew that it had to be the same person or what she believed was the same ghost.

"I know this maybe difficult for you right now, but can you think of anything unusual about this man. Any tattoos or birthmarks?"

Mr. Parker shook his head. "No, nothing like that. He was wearing a trench coat and an odd hat with a feather in it."

"A feather?"

"Strange, I know." He placed his head into his hands, but then sluggishly moved up. "I'm going to go see how it is going."

"Okay," Sam nodded and stood as well. "I am sorry this had happened to you, but with your statement this should help out the case."

"I hope that you find the bastard who did this." He said as he moved away. She nodded.

Chloe walked up to her and sat in front. "Did you just hear that?" Sam asked.

"Almost every word. You got it all down?"

"Yeah," Sam patted her notebook. "I think that this guy is getting more unorganized, making him dangerous."

"I don't know if making his crimes so spontaneous is making unorganized. I think that he still has his common sense left." Chloe started to pace and then turned to face a worried Sam.

"Have you seen the victims?" The goth shook her head. "They are all extraordinarily beautiful. The latest one, this Lena, fit the attacker's MO. Exotically beautiful."

"What? So are we just going to warn anyone who would be considered beautiful to stay away from anyone with a camera?" Sam asked with a sarcastic edge.

"No, I think that we know what he is going for. I think that we need some bait. We need to look at all the locations to see if we can find a pattern. If we can then maybe this plan will work."

"I think that you are on the right track." Sam told her. "I can ask the Captain if he can give me some information for personal reasons only. He should give it to us."

"Speaking of us, who is the white haired guy."

"That's just Dan-Phantom. Yeah, Phantom. The superhero from my hometown."

"From your hometown? Why did he come here now? Did you two have a thing?" Chloe asked now interested as they both gazed over at Clark and Phantom.

"Nah, just a friendship."

"That's a coincidence, isn't it? You're old "friend" Danny coming the same time as this new hero." She was catching on. Sam knew that Chloe would. Sometimes that girl is just too smart for her own good.

"Yeah," Sam looked away, "Weird."

"Anyway, back to what we had been talking about before. Why don't you try to get the reports tomorrow so you can give that ankle of yours a break?"

"Why not tonight? I still have enough energy." Sam said as she started to walk out the door.

"Because _I_ don't have enough energy." Chloe smiled weakly as she placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Go home, make Phantom take you home. It seems like you know each other well." Her green eyes twinkled. She knew damn it.

"Yeah, okay." Sam mumbled as she limped back over to the boys.

"You can let him go now, Clark." Sam said as she grabbed Phantom's other arm that Clark didn't have if a death grip. "I'll take him home."

"Oh, Phantom?" Chloe asked, seemingly innocent.

"Yes?" He answered as he picked up Sam bridal style.

"Say hi to Danny for me." She winked. Clark was confused.

Clark watched as Phantom blushed slightly and looked at Sam for reassurance. She sighed and leaned against him.

Chloe nodded as they turned and left, Phantom taking off with Sam in his arms. Clark started forward.

"Leave them. I trust him." Chloe stated as they started to walk out at a leisurely pace.

"What was that in there?" He asked as they walked up to her car in the middle of the hospital's parking lot.

"Oh, I think that it's a secret." Chloe smirked as she walked ahead.

Sometimes, Clark just didn't understand this woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, everybody, here is the next chapter

Okay, everybody, here is the next chapter. I haven't been getting much response to this story. I would like to continue it, but I'm wondering if I should. Please let me know.

Enjoy!!

OOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOooo

Next day…

Sam limped onto the elevator in the Daily Planet to get to her floor so she could get to work on the latest case. There were no other people in it considering that she was two hours early. She didn't want to fight the hustle and bustle that followed the average workday at the Daily Planet.

It was a slow ride when suddenly the elevator doors stopped. Sam felt her thoughts disturbed as the doors slowly opened. It looked like nothing at first, but then a figure appeared. The figure's head was down displaying a brown felt hat with one single feather sticking out of it. A brown trench coat covered the majority of his clothing. His head slowly lifted to match her gaze. It was Randy Roach.

He smiled as he slowly sauntered into the elevator. "Hello Samantha."

Her mind was going wild. Although he has never before done anything that would warrant this prickling feeling that was causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on, it was.

She nodded as she scooted over to the other side of the elevator that he wasn't on. The elevator doors closed slowly with no sound. She felt the gravitational pull trying to keep her in that one location as the elevator started to struggle upward, but surely enough she followed where the elevator was going. He looked as though he hadn't noticed because he was still smiling. But it wasn't a normal happy smile, it was a secret smile. A smile that mocked I know something you don't know.

Randy just kept looking at her as the elevator slowly approached the floor. Sam looked at the top that told her what floor they were on. They still had four floors. About five more minutes. Five more minutes that felt so much longer just because of _him._

"Sam, did you ever realize that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"Thank you," She replied quietly.

He did this to her all the time. She looked at him from the side of her eye. He was assessing her is what it looked like. Sam closed her eyes quickly, feeling completely uncomfortable. "The purple is so…exotic. Unbelievable. I have never seen anything like it."

"Not many people have. It is a very rare gene. It's a mix of blue and a copper color brown. It makes it look violet."

Randy lifted his hand and placed it under her chin and lifted it so he got a clearer view. "Just beautiful. I bet the camera would love you."

Sam froze in terror. "I don't like flashes." She jerked her head forward to avoid looking at him, but saw him from the corner of her eyes.

He took his hand away from her chin. He smirked gently and looked forward. "That was a little forward. I'm sorry."

He looked down and watched her uneven breaths. She was trying to hide it from him that she was scared. But he didn't want to scare her. He wanted to worship her. The elevator rang when it hit the next door. Randy smiled at Sam once again. His one with the beautiful eyes. Exotically beautiful girl.

"This is my floor." He walked out of the doors. He turned slightly grinning saying. "You will have to pose for me one of these days."

The doors closed to the sound of his laughter.

Sam shuddered as the elevator moved up closer to her floor. Something about this man wasn't right. She thought that at first it had just been her imagination. But now she thought that she had her first suspect.

The elevator stopped on her floor. She walked out into the darkened open room to her desk and decided to start researching the history of pictures and soul stealing.

Suddenly she felt someone watching her. The hair on the back of her neck were standing on edge. She felt a sense of cold crawl over her skin. She went completely still, not moving at all. She slowly reached for a pen on her desk; that was the best weapon that she would have.

Sam heard foot steps coming closer to her. She spun around in her chair, her pen facing outward to the intruder. "Sam!" The voice exclaimed. The man reached out and grabbed her wrist. She closed her eyes and stabbed out wildly.

"Woah," He stroked her wrist and pulled her up into his arms. She opened her eyes quickly and caught the man's scent. It was Danny. It was only Danny.

"Danny," She buried her head into his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked as he stroked her hair in a kind and affectionate manner. He pushed back the hair from her eyes where they had fallen. He noticed that her eyes were glossy from tears.

"Shh," Danny whispered into her hair. She was so small compared to him. So fragile. But she wasn't fragile. Something really bad must have happened to shake her up this bad.

"What happened?" He asked gently again.

"I think I know who is doing these crimes."

"Already?" He asked as he sat down into Sam's chair and pulled her down with him so that she was cradled to him.

"I think that it is Randall Roach. A photographer here at the Daily Planet."

"How do you think that you know that he did it?" Danny questioned, looking at her with serious and tender eyes.

"He approached me. He complimented my eyes calling them beautiful."

"Sam, that shouldn't be suspicious really. Your eyes are amazing. That didn't mean that he committed these crimes."

Sam shook her head. "It wasn't just that,"

"What was it?"

"He like appraised me than when he was leaving he said that I should pose for him."

"Sam although that is creepy, that doesn't make this guy a man who is hurting people."

Sam sat straight up and glared at him. "You don't have to believe me, Danny, but you know how you have your ghost sense. I have me own sense. A strong instinct and this instinct is telling me that Randall Roach is doing these things."

Danny paused for a moment than. He always thought that he would believe Sam automatically, never doubt her, but now, this was a total lack of evidence. But he still trusted her. She had never failed him before.

"Danny, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," He told her as he continued to caress her head. Sam felt totally and completely comfortable.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked as she gazed at him with all the seriousness in the world.

He looked at her then, his big blue eyes shining. "Promise you wont laugh or completely be freak out if I tell you."

"I promise." Sam said. Danny caressed her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "I can feel you."

"You can feel me?" She asked. She didn't understand what he meant.

"Ever since we first met I have had a certain connection with you. I used to be able to have it with Tucker too. The people that I am closest to; I can feel their emotions. All that they are feeling, sometimes what they are doing."

"So it's like spying?" She questioned, feeling somewhat like her privacy had been completely violated.

"No, you promised not to freak." Danny said, rolling his ocean eyes.

"I'm not freaking." She said stubbornly.

He gave Sam a disbelieving look. "Fine, I freaked a tiny bit."

He sighed and shook his head, causing his black bangs to fall into his face. "I don't know what it is, but I have always been especially close to you."

"Really?"

"Really." Danny kissed her forehead. "I sensed your fear and I hurried over as fast as I could manage."

"That must have been fast huh?" Sam asked, somewhat jokingly.

"Very fast." He told her, kissing her temple now.

Sam giggled, and jerked from him trying to remain focused on what had happened.

"Listen, I think that we should set up a trap. We need to catch him before he hurts anyone else." Sam thought, already forming a plan in her head, when she wasn't distracted by Danny's kisses.

"You are not doing it or at least not in the front line." Danny told her.

"I don't like taking orders." Sam frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't think of it as an order. Think of it as a very persuasive suggestion." Danny slightly grinned, but he was still serious.

"I want to be in. I have to. I have to make sure that this man is our guy. But I couldn't get out of this situation quickly if I had to because of my ankle."

She sat there still in Danny's lap. She took her lower lip between her teeth. He smiled. People could always tell when Samantha Manson was really focusing because she would do just what she was doing now. It was comforting to think that she hadn't changed that about her.

"I don't really want to put anyone else in danger, but I think that Chloe would be a good candidate."

"True." She thought for a moment longer and then turned to him, a sparkle in his eyes. "I don't know her very well, but I am sure that if I told Chloe, she could get her into it."

"Who?" Danny questioned pausing from where he was pacing.

"Lois Lane."

OOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOO

Thanks for reading. I hope you are still enjoying it. We are coming close to an end.

I forgot to do this last chapter and I apologize. I would like to thank these people for taking their time to review: Artgirl4, mangafreakazoid, and Em Phantom.

Thank you! You are one of the reasons that I write!


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE

SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE!! AHHHHH!! I have been writing on my actual novel, so if you are willing to try to read some of the stuff that comes from my actual brain, copy and paste this address…/Isabeau. Thanks…

Anyway, I never thought that I would be able to do this, but this is the final chapter. Then I will be done.tear Here you go!

OOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

"What the hell am I doing here again?" Lois Lane whispered through her ear microphone as she looked around the sidewalk suspiciously.

"You are here because this is Randall Roach's favorite restaurant and everyday he grabs dinner here at 7:20." Jimmy started.

"I didn't mean that."

"Just stay there, Lois. You are all clear. He's not even there yet." Chloe responded to her.

"Why do I have to play psycho bait?" Lois harshly growled.

"Because you are just unbelievably adorable." Clark piqued in. She could almost feel him smirking over the phone.

"Aw, you're not so bad yourself, Smallville."

"Well, thank you Lois…"

"So, why isn't he the one shaking some leg out here on a sidewalk?" She frowned.

"Because, this guy likes pretty girls, not pretty guys." Sam, one of the girls, from where both Chloe and she worked explained.

"Sometimes being heterosexual has its downfalls, huh?" Danny, the newest addition to this group, who seemed to be Sam's boyfriend, muttered into his mic playfully.

She heard Sam laugh over the communication network. Lois groaned and looked around from where she was sitting at a restaurant's table outside. "I don't see any of you. Where are my guards?"

"I'm browsing at the hats on the sidewalk across the street." Clark explained. He picked out one of the hats, a cowboy hat and put it on. "What do you think?"

"For the man who lives at a farm, or for a normal person?" Lois asked as she finally noticed him. She smiled and leaned backwards in her chair a bit. Clark glared in her direction and took it off.

"Danny reporting from rooftop two blocks away, still tailing our Mr. Magical Lenses."

"Jimmy and I are at the computer coffee shop a few blocks away making sure there are no bumps in our plan." Chloe explained and Lois swore she could hear Jimmy laboring at the computer.

"I still don't understand why _I _had to stay at the Daily Planet. I am more than capable,"

"No you aren't, Sam. You have a sprained ankle."

"Fine, but you don't think that I would have been of some more help then just listening in and worrying."

"No one would be able to replace you in the field, but we don't want you to end up hurt. We don't want this guy to get away for hurting all these people." Danny justified the action easily.

"Fine." Sam muttered.

"Smooth," Jimmy said in awe over the channel of communication.

"Do you still have an eye on the photographer?" Sam asked ignoring Jimmy.

"He just turned the corner. I have to pull back a little bit back, I think that he almost spotted me that last time he turned around." Danny said as he stopped by a newspaper stand, looking as if he was reading some magazines.

"That's fine, but whatever you do, make sure that you do not lose him."

"Got it, Chloe. Don't worry." Danny said as he watched Randall Roach go into a film store. "Hey, I think that he is getting ammo."

"Good, that means that he is falling for the trap. Are you ready, Lois?"

"Of course. I'm ready for anything you freaks can throw at me." Lois smiled loosely, but her position slightly tightened.

"Easy, Lois, don't wanna scare this creep off before he takes tries to take a picture." Clark whispered softly into the headphones to her.

Lois glared, but knowing that Smallville was nearby watching made it a little easier to handle. Which was weird.

"Sam?" Chloe looked over at Jimmy after getting no reading. "Sam?"

"Don't worry, she just probably turned it off quick, or walked into an area where we don't really have service. The bathroom maybe." Jimmy told her. He sounded so assured of his answer that she didn't dare question him.

"Okay."

"Danny, how long do we have?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't come out of the store yet." He sounded somewhat suspicious. "I'm going to wait about five more minutes. If he doesn't come out by then, I'm going inside to check it out."

"Alright," Chloe agreed. For five minutes they sat in suspense. Chloe kept turning to the clock that was on the computer. At five minutes, she couldn't sit still.

"Danny, can you see him?"

"Not right now." Danny said and he started walking over to the photo store.

"I'm going into the photo store."

"No, wait a little longer." Jimmy suggested from the side.

"Why?" Both Sam and Danny asked at the same time.

"Sometimes, it can take a really long time in there. Just wait a little longer."

"Fine," Danny said. He looked into the window. There was no movement, no nothing. Randall wasn't there from what he could see.

"I can't see him." Danny feared.

"Go. Right now." Chloe instructed him. Chloe exchanged a look with Jimmy. During this, Lois looked over at a confused Clark.

"Clark what is going on?"

"We lost visual. Danny is scouting it out again."

Danny entered the photo shop which looked relatively high tech. Digital cameras aligned each of the white colored walls. Film on the other side of the store and the manager was leaning over the counter. He was pretty old, so Danny just assumed that he had gone to sleep. Randy wasn't there.

"Excuse me sir?" Danny asked as he walked up to the photo clerk. "Sir?" He pushed on his shoulder and the man fell over. He looked to be in a coma. Danny jumped back and yanked the thing hooked to his ear off and yelled into it.

"Everyone, we have a problem."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Danny confessed.

"You don't know! The Hell you don't know! Does that mean that he is on his way over here?" Lois asked and she jumped up from her table. Clark jumped in surprise as well, on full alert.

"I don't know. But I think that he zapped the clerk."

"That could mean that he could be even more powerful. We need to check with everyone. Lois?"

"Here." She responded to Chloe's role call.

"Clark?"

"I'm fine." He said.

"Danny, you are fine. Jimmy is here with me." Her breath caught. "Sam?"

No answer.

"Sam?"

No answer again.

"Samantha Manson?!" Danny yelled into the earphones again, now worried for her. She didn't respond.

"Hell, where is she? Where is she, Jimmy?" Danny exclaimed, his breath coming in short breaths. Sam.

"She not with us. She walked out of range. Or her chord became disconnected." Jimmy explained as he pounded his keyboard keys.

"Wait, Danny, before you do anything…"

Jimmy tapped on Chloe's shoulder. "What?"

"He left his chord. You are talking to an empty room."

"Damn it." Chloe muttered. "We are regrouping people. Lois, come find me and Jimmy. Clark, you need to get to the Daily Planet _as fast as you can_."

He didn't need another hint. Clark was sprinting.

OOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

_A few moments before…_

_At the Daily Planet_

"Fine." She muttered. "Do you still have an eye on the photographer.

"He just turned the corner. I have to pull back a little bit back, I think that he almost spotted me that last time he turned around."

Sam understood that. She had gone undercover before. Danny was doing a good job. She sighed. "Danny, you probably can go back in."

No response.

"Danny?"

No answer.

"Danny?" She asked one last time. She checked the frequency. It was the right one. "Weird."

"Beautiful." A hand covered her mouth and she felt almost as if the person had drained her. She couldn't fight back at all. She fell into the darkness with the haunting words. "So beautiful."

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Sam woke up groggily and tried to move. She couldn't her arms and legs were bound to a later that was decorated in purple roses, the same color as her eyes. She tried to move, but she couldn't.

"Don't fear, my beautiful." She was in a dress that was white with black lacing down the back. She about to speak when she noticed that Randall was controlling her with his hands. He wasn't touching her, but somehow she felt as if he was and he was posing her.

"You will forever look as you do now, precious. You will forever be beautiful."

Sam tried to struggle, but as hard as she tried she couldn't even blink which was getting painful.

"You will be my greatest masterpiece." He smiled slightly and his full black eyes squinted as he did so.

"Hold still."

Sam let a silent tear roll down her cheek. She saw the flash and then saw nothing else.

Danny, who had transformed into Danny Phantom burst through the wall but found that Randy seemed so excited that his glee couldn't be expressed. A light purple mist was surrounding the room and leading into the camera. It was the most beautiful color he had ever seen. Danny's eyes followed where the mist had come from and found a ladder and saw that Sam was laying limply on it, her arms and ankles bound to it. She didn't move. She wasn't breathing. He didn't even feel a slight pulse.

"You bastard!" He screamed as he sent an ecto plasmic ray toward him. It took down Roach easily. He fell and became unconscious quickly. But that wasn't the end of it.

Danny was close to tears as he sent more rays to the photographer. He was burning, but the camera wasn't.

He ran over to Sam and cut her down. She fell into his arms. He noticed that her eyes were expressionless and her skin an ugly pale color. She looked devastatingly beautiful.

"Sam. Answer me, Sam." He dropped down to his knees with her hanging in his arms. He pushed her head forward and buried his head in her hair. Her soft black hair.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me?" Asked a abstract voice. It was circling around him. He could feel it. Suddenly he couldn't move at all. Danny couldn't even yell. Sam was still crunched in his arms.

Then a person materialized next to him. He was carrying the camera. He was a young man dressed in all black with the hat that Randy Roach normally wore, except the feather was on fire.

The man leaned over him to look into Sam's empty face. "Lovely, isn't she? Especially those big purple eyes. Nothing ordinary about this girl is there."

The man's hand extended so that he brushed through a few of Sam's locks of hair. "Now, she will be extraordinary forever."

Suddenly the man was thrown against the wall next to Danny. It broke the spell. Danny shook his head and he gently placed Sam on the floor. When he turned he saw that Clark was standing on the doorway.

"We need to kill this guy." Clark told him as he walked over. Danny was still a little weak. He ran over at super speed to the camera man. He grabbed him from the throat. "You really should have stayed on the good side."

The man laughed as he phased out of Clark's grip and went invisible. Clark stumbled slightly.

"You think that your inhuman strength can stop me? You are more of a fool than I first thought." The detached voice seemed to fill the air.

Danny stood up and went over to Clark. "I wish it were that easy. He is a ghost, Clark. Like I am. I need to send him back to the ghost zone, where he belongs."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Danny." Clark's eyes widened. "Yes, I am part of that Danny too."

Clark cracked a shocked smile and turned to where he thought the ghost had gone. "Then, I will follow you." The camera man reappeared.

"Are we going to play now?"

"With the intention to win." Danny yelled at him and his hands began to glow green.

"Remember this though. If you destroy me, you will destroy your girlfriend. Her photo hasn't been developed meaning that her soul right now, is a part of me. Do you want to see her?" He suddenly made the room just black and showed a place where it was all souls.

"See," Danny looked around frantically and found Sam. She was tied up and was shaking. Her eyes were closed, but she has a glowing purple hue to her making her even more beautiful. The camera man's soul, which was so white that it made Danny wish to turn away. The camera man wrapped his arms around Sam. "She is mine."

"NO!" He screamed in his ghostly wail which now had fully matured. He could now focus it on an army or a couple of people. Now, he was focusing it just on the camera man.

It caused the spirit world to shake and blink in and out of reality. Danny kept fighting along with screaming. He shot balls of electrical surges. He felt something come over him. Something that scared him. The camera man covered his ears and stumbled backwards until he hit the floor. The camera was thrown toward Danny during the blow. Danny then walked forward after he was done and smiled. "Sam would never leave without a fight. And neither will I."

He moved his foot which was glowing above the camera. "No, don't. You will kill her! She will be dead."

"I know what I need to do. And Sam will understand. She would do the same thing because we love each other." He hesitated for only a moment, but he let his foot go down and smash the camera.

"NO!" The camera man screamed as he slowly disappeared into oblivion. Obviously the camera was the only string that he had to earth. He would be gone and wouldn't return.

Danny looked around and the spirit world was completely gone. Clark was on the floor pasted out. Danny figured that if this boy was all super, then he must have had super hearing which must have been a death sentence. He kneeled down next to him and zapped him with some of his power. Clark shook awake. He opened his eyes and looked at the part boy/ part ghost.

"Thank you."

"Any time." Danny said. As he smiled at Clark, he looked onto the floor. Sam was still laying there. Peaceful and unmoving.

He rushed over to her and changed quickly back into Danny Fenton. "Sam?" He murmured no more than a whisper. "Sam?" She didn't move or react as he took her in his arms again.

He kissed her quickly and her lips didn't responded. He felt like he was kissing one of his sister's dolls. "Sam, don't do this to me. I have already wasted enough of my life without you. Come back to me. I can't live without you. I love you. I love you." He kissed her again. "I love you." She still didn't answer. She didn't move. She had no breath. She had no pulse.

"Danny," Came Clark's soft whisper.

"No!" He screamed. He held Sam even closer to himself. He heard breath stop from the doorway. He didn't know if it was the charred body of Randall Roach or him on the floor holding what mine as well be a corpse.

Ambulance workers as well as police officers came running in, pushing Chloe, Lois, and Jimmy out of the way. Everything was a blur. Somehow, they were able to pry Sam away from his arms and put her onto a stretcher and into a body bag.

Danny refused to leave her side. He had to be with her at all times. He wasn't responding to anything or what anyone was saying to him.

He drove in the ambulance that was taking her to the morgue. He walked in with her.

The medical examiner looked over at him, her green eyes glowing with sympathy. "I'm sorry sir. Would you like to say good-bye to her?" Danny looked up for a moment and then back down to the body of the person he loved most in the world. He nodded his head numbly.

The woman shook her head and gave a weak smile as the man dropped to his knees and grabbed onto the young girl's hand.

When she left the room, Danny couldn't control himself. He started to cry into her hand. He flipped it over so that it was her palm and gently kissed it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I will always, always love you."

Nothing.

Silence.

Naught.

Heartache.

Terror.

Absence.

Nothing.

He closed his eyes and put his head into her small hand. "I love you."

"Danny?" It was her voice.

"Stop torturing me. Leave me be. Let me live the rest of what I have left with the woman that I love."

"Danny?" The broken whisper was her voice. It was hers. She had haunted him.

"Stop!" He squeezed her hand in his own. "Stop!"

"Danny? Please." He looked up into her face and noticed that her cheeks were slightly redder. Her hair was shinier. Her skin felt warmer.

He leaned down to her mouth to kiss her. One last time. His mind was tricking him. He needed to leave her. This time he felt her lips slightly mold with his.

"I love you." He heard her whisper.

"I love you. So much. Sam, God, I love you."

"Get me out of here." She was trembling. He grabbed onto her, so excited that she was alive. He kissed her again as he changed into Danny Phantom. "No problem, babe." Danny smiled down at her, her eyes had finally opened and she smiled back at him. He went through the wall, leaving the morgue and that night, in the past.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOO

_Next day…_

"It seems that miracles do come true in Metropolis." The reported said from the T.V screen. "The attacks from last week are a thing of the past as all of the victims seem to have miraculously recovered. In other news, a small fire at the Daily Planet has left two people dead. This leads to my next story. Police are looking for the body of a girl that was snatched from the city morgue last night. They are working on a sketch right now…"

"Why are you watching that junk?" Danny asked as he turned it off and gave Sam a cup of hot chocolate and joined her under the covers of their hotel. They were both heading back to Amityville. The whole coming back from the dead thing squished Sam's dream of working at the Daily Planet. But she didn't mind. Her other dreams were coming true as they spoke.

"Have you finished the letter to Chloe and Clark yet?"

"Yeah, I put it in the mailbox this morning."

"Good," Danny muttered as he held her in his arms tightly. She wrapped her arms around his chest when she put down her hot chocolate. "Do you think that we told them too much?" Sam asked.

"No. You know, everybody has a secret."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Sam nuzzled deeper into Danny's chest as they both fell swiftly into sleep.

OOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOO

"Clark, we have a letter!" Chloe called from the door of her apartment. Clark jumped up and ran to the door to see what Chloe was already reading.

_Dear Chloe and Clark,_

_Thank you so much for your help. This is Sam. I don't want you to worry about what happened to me. I am fine. I am happy. Danny and I have decided to get married back in my hometown of Amityville. You two are invited to the wedding of course. We will send you an invitation when we have figured out the date._

_Chloe, you were the best friend a girl could ask for and I am sure that I am a better journalist because of you. Thank you for always being there for me. I can't wait to see you again. Love you._

_Clark, I didn't really get to know you that well, but you have to promise to take care of Chloe for me. That girl can get herself into some serious trouble. Thank you for being who you are and I really am disappointed that I didn't get to really become friends with you. You seem like the most loyal friend._

_I can't wait to start my new life. Nothing like a near death experience to shock you into reality. So, both of you, live like each moment is your last. Good luck with Lana, Clark. From what Chloe has told me, she is a great person. And Chloe, don't ever let Jimmy slip through your fingers. Otherwise, I might have to get a quick divorce and come to get him for myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Sam and Danny_

_P.S_

_Clark, Danny tells me to write that your secret is always safe with him and to call him if you ever need some back up._

Clark smiled down at Chloe. They would be meeting again. This was only the beginning.

THE END

OOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooOOOOOooooOOOOOO

Oh My Edward! (sorry Twilight reference) I can't believe that I finished it. I hope that you really enjoyed this story. I really loved writing it. And seriously, check me out on Booksie! I thank everyone who has read it and has written me! Thanks again!

Sincerely,

Molly aka phantomdreamer1018 aka Isabeau


End file.
